fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Maskut
Maskut is a strange yellow kaiju created by Scoobydooman90001, and is now currently under the ownership of KoopaGalaxain. 'Appearance' In his first design, Maskut is a tall, slim kaiju that is mostly yellow in colour. He has two large hairy deformed hands and a very weird hairdo. He has two small orange eyes and strange black markings on his face. The bottom half of his legs share the same colour as his hair. Maskut's second design, which debuted in Council of Creators: Side Stories, is considerably different in terms of design, while retaining the same colour scheme. This time, Maskut is a spirit-like creature with tendrils for arms and a giant golden theatrical mask obscuring his face. Maskut wields a golden staff with an orange jewel and the letters 'F', 'M' and 'K' for detail. 'History' Pre-Council of Creators Barely anything is known about Maskut other than he was born inside of a dark cave next to a laptop. He was taken into care by zoologists where he began to evolve into the beast he is today. He defends Earth from any villainous kaiju. Council of Creators At some point during the events of Season 1, Maskut was banished to the Refugee Universe alongside a large number of other misbehaving monsters by The Creators. Apparently he viewed himself as the de-facto leader of the Refugee Kaiju due to formerly being the mascot of the multiverse, although few followed him and many doubted these claims. While the Creators preferred to forget about the monsters who had been sent to the forgotten universe, Flurr - who had been brought to Aetherium's side before his betrayal of his former friends - opted to recruit the refugee monsters into his new army as part of his plans to get revenge, making his way to this universe and coercing the majority of the Refugee Kaiju to join him. Maskut was among the monsters who joined him, sealing the deal with Flurr, albeit without the direct approval of the others, to their annoyance. Maskut was part of the raiders who attacked The Creators at their bar alongside Flurr, but was met with resistance by Scoobs. The Creator violently pummeled the far weaker Maskut until he simply stopped moving. However this brutal execution was later revealed to be the result of Scoobs taking in the mist from Hokuto Black King (who at this time was still following Aetherium's orders), which was slowly strengthening him at the cost of his own sanity and morality, as Aetherium's own powers had done to Flurr. Council of Creators: Side Stories Maskut is set to reappear in an upcoming episode of Council of Creators: Side Stories entitled The Chosen Few, detailing the efforts some of the Creators went to in rescuing various monsters, either from the refugee universe or from being almost banished there, focusing on how such forgotten monsters got a second chance. Abilities Maskut does not have any abilities, though he is very skilled at hand-to-hand combat. Some methods he uses during fighting are: * Hand-Jab: Maskut uses his hand deformities to his advantage by jabbing and punching his enemies with his hands. * Headbutt: Maskut uses his strange, solid hair to headbutt his enemies. * Piledriver: Maskut is able to use the professional wrestling method of piledriving to hurt his enemies. * Dropkick: Maskut can jump into the air and deliver a devastating dropkick to his enemies. * Brainbuster: Maskut can use the professional wrestling method of brainbusting to hurt his enemies. * Spinning Side Slam: Maskut can use the professional wrestling method of the spinning slide slam to injure his enemies. Trivia * Maskut had a tail when he was a baby but lost it as he evolved. * Despite not having a mouth, Maskut is somehow still able to eat food. Nobody has ever been able to watch him eating food so it's unknown how he is able to eat food. It's assumed that he has some ability that lets him eat food. Category:Kaiju Category:Male Category:KoopaGalaxain's Kaiju Category:Refugee Universe